fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chex Quest: Re-Zorched
Chex Quest: Re-Zorched is an family-friendly first person shooter for the Technoworks Mach², developped by Saint-Lary Games and published by Studio Mach². It is a remaster of the three Chex Quest games, and includes an all new co-op mode as well as a Deathmatch mode, titled "Zorch Party". Gameplay Since Chex Quest games were made using the Doom engine, it is very close to ID Software's classic. However, because of it's family-friendly nature, Chex Quest Re-Zorched doesn't include any kind of violence. When you run out of health, you're not killed, you're slimed because your ennemies are made of green goo. And you don't kill them neither. You control the Chex Warrior (or Fred Chexter). He is equipped of multiple Zorching devices to zorch his ennemies, the Flemoids, who are green, slimey monsters. Zorching an ennemy is basically zapping it back to his own dimension, and the zorching weapons can range from a remote and a gun to an electric spoon or fork. There is three chapters divided into 5 levels each: Mission on Bazoik (Chex Quest 1), Panic in Chex City (Chex Quest 2) and The Final Showdown (Chex Quest 3). Game Modes Chex Quest: Re-Zorched is made of 5 different game modes: *'Adventure: '''The main game mode. *'Adventure Co-op: 'Up to four players can zorch some Flemoids together. *'Training: 'A training course, which is one of the two exclusive modes. *'Survival: 'Zorch as many Flemoids as you can, which is one of the two exclusive modes. *'Zorch Party: '''Up to four players can zorch one another back to their own spawnpoint. The player can choose either to play a Free-for-All Deathmatch or a Team Deathmatch. HUD The game's HUD, as pictured by this screenshot from the Mach² Game Engine, shows us the statistics of your character. The player actually have the following statistics: *50 ammo for its actual Zorching device, *Full health, also pictured by the fact no slime covers the hero's mugshot, *The player's armor intact, *The player have all the keys, so he can open blue, yellow and red doors easily. The more the character's mugshot is covered by slime, the more he has been attacked by Flemoids. Gallery Fred Chexter.png|Fred Chexter, the main character. Karl McChex.png|Karl McChex, the second player's palette swap. Tony O'Chex.png|Tony O'Chex, the third player's palette swap. Andrew Chexson.png|Andrew Chexson, the fourth player's palette swap. player1.gif|Player 1's mugshots. player2.gif|Player 2's mugshots. player3.gif|Player 3's mugshots. player4.gif|Player 4's mugshots. zorcher.png|Artwork of the Zorcher, the character's main weapon. Logo chex quest rezorched.png|The game's logo Chex Quest: The Fan Levels For a limited time only, when you brought Chex Quest Re-Zorched, you were given another Chex Quest game named The Fan Levels. It's a modified version of Chex Quest Re-Zorched where there isn't any chapters, but a whole bunch of fan levels selected by Saint-Lary Games. It's sold like a bonus disc rather than a full-fledged game. After the promo, The Fan Levels was still available to buy online on the Mach² Online Shop, and is also available to buy in a bundle containing Chex Quest Re-Zorched and this game. Because of the fact that it uses the same engine as Re-Zorched, The Fan Levels contains the Co-op, Survival and Zorch Party modes. Category:Technoworks Mach² Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Remasters Category:Licensed Games